


The One Where They Adopt a Cat

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Series: I'm All Shook Up [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Adopt a Cat

“But Maaaako,” Raleigh whines, in that tone that simultaneously breaks Mako’s heart and makes her want to throttle him, “Yancy says it’s okay for me to keep a cat in the apartment.” He’s been on this for two weeks now, since senior year started and she’d spent their first free periods showing him cat videos on her phone. Then, they’d watched Kiki’s Delivery Service, and she’d mentioned once, just once, that she’d like a Jiji of her own.  
Her Raleigh is attentive to a fault, and if Mako wants a cat, he will get her a cat, damn it.

Mako is not sold on the idea.

“I really don’t think you’re a cat person,” Mako tells her boyfriend, and he juts out her lower lip just enough to make her sigh in resignation (him and his stupid good looks). She also is a bit wary on the whole “Yancy agreed to let me get a cat,” business, because she’s 99% sure she’s heard Yancy say at least once that he “hates cats with a fiery, burning passion.”

“Come on, Mako,” he says, “I know you’ve wanted a cat forever!” Mako sighs.

“I can’t keep a cat in my bedroom,” she offers, and Raleigh shakes his head, not dropping his ear to ear grin.

“I already told you-Yancy says we can keep the cat at our place. So you can just come over all the time and visit our cat-baby!” Mako has to laugh at that-the fact that Raleigh is so unafraid of committing to Mako that he’s basically offering her a baby.

“Do you really want a cat?” Mako says, “Or do you just want a reason for me to come over more than I already do?”

“Both!” Raleigh exclaims, wrapping his girlfriend into a hug. She snuggles into his embrace.

 

 

They plan to go to the shelter when it opens saturday morning, and Raleigh shows up at her front door with a scone and a travel mug full of black tea. Stacker gives Raleigh the same suspicious glance that he alway does, though Raleigh’s gotten marginally better at not feeling entirely intimidated. Most of the time.

“Ready?” he asks Mako, bouncing on the balls of his feet and slinging his arm around her shoulder.

“Ready for what?” Stacker asks, looking up from his paper.

“We’re going shopping,” Raleigh says. Mako, not entirely prepared to blantantly lie to her father, nods far too quickly.

“For?” he asks again, and Raleigh lets out a sort of cough.

“Um.” Raleigh offers, and Mako gives a nervous grin.

“We are getting a cat for Yancy,” Mako says. Stacker raises his eyebrows for only a moment-not because he is surprised, but because he is giving them a chance to further elaborate before he makes his decision.

“No cat better find it’s way into my house, Mako,” Stacker says, and Mako enthusiastically bows his head.

“Of course, Sir!” she replies, and Raleigh squeezes her shoulder.

“No cats here!” Raleigh declares, “I promise.” Stacker steels Raleigh with a look. They couple takes this as their cue to go, quickly shuffling out of the house.

 

 

The animal shelter isn’t very crowded, considering how early it is. Raleigh holds Mako’s hand as they follow a begrudging volunteer through the halls of the old building. He squeezes Mako’s hand a little too tightly, but she finds that it just makes her want to linger a little closer.

“Just remember that a pet is a responsibility and a commitment,” the volunteer said.

“I know,” Raleigh interjects. “I’m big on commitment.” The volunteer looks back at them for a moment, and Mako feels a little overwhelmed by Raleigh’s undying devotion (not uncommon, it happens a lot). The volunteer only shakes her head and pushes open the door at the end of the hall.

 

 

It’s a room full of cats-all shapes and sizes and ages. Mako has to wrap her arms around Raleigh’s bicep and squeeze to keep from herself squealing in excitement. Raleigh certainly doesn’t mind the attention.

“You want one that looks like Jiji, right?” Raleigh asks, and Mako looks up at him wide-eyed.

“I want all of them,” she whispers. Raleigh merely grins and plants a loving kiss on her forehead.

“So I, uh,” Raleigh says to the volunteer, “I heard that black cats have a harder time getting adopted? And we were actually looking for a black cat so maybe-” the volunteer wordlessly waves for them to follow, heading further into the room. There is a creak of a cage and a few disgruntled meows, but sure enough the volunteer has a tiny black cat in her hands.

“She’s the sweetest black cat we’ve got,” the volunteer says, “we have others, but they’re more independent. You seem like you’d want the affectionate type.” The volunteer does not seem particularly fond of the word affectionate, but Raleigh’s already taking the cat from her and into his arms.

“Mako II!” he exclaims, cradling the cat. Mako (one) tilts her head to the side.

“You want to name our cat-baby Mako II?” she asks, glancing at the little cat. “Have you been planning this name for some time?” Raleigh enthusiastically nods. He’s taken to rocking Mako II in his arms, while the cat bats a paw at his chest. Mako thinks it might actually be too adorable for her to handle.

“You’re going to have to fill out some paperwork before you can take her home,” the volunteer notes, “if you could give me your ID.” hands Mako II over to his girlfriend. The cat gazes up at Mako for a moment, before deeming her to be an acceptable owner and nuzzling into the crook of Mako’s elbow.

“My ID,” Raleigh says, “right.” He pulls a license from his wallet that definitely says YANCY BECKET on it, and Mako bites down on her lower lip. On the one hand, it’s not technically legal for Raleigh to be adopting a cat under his brother’s name.

On the other hand, Mako II fits perfectly in Mako’s arms, and Raleigh looks almost exactly like Yancy does in the ID photo, and she is not giving up this cat.

“Yancy?” The volunteer asks, and Raleigh gives one of his most charming smiles.  
“It’s a family name,” he says, and the volunteer merely shrugs.

 

 

They are walking into Raleigh’s front door, carrying Mako II in a cat crate, when Yancy shouts,

“What the holy hell is that?” Mako automatically brings the cat crate to her chest, holding it protectively against the wrath of Yancy Becket. Though it will probably be Raleigh who gets the brunt of it. But still. Mako II is far too sensitive to be yelled at.

“It’s a cat, Yance,” Raleigh says, “it’s technically your cat. Do you want your driver’s license back?” Yancy’s hand instinctively flies to his back pocket, and he pulls out his wallet for inspection before shooting Raleigh a withering glare.

“You are such a shithead, Rals,” Yancy says.

“Yancy!” Mako chides, “Language!”

“I am not censoring myself in front of a cat, Mako,” he retorts, “a cat that I did not agree to!”

“You did!” Raleigh insists.

“When?” Yancy demands, as Mako lowers the cat crate to the ground. “Mako, I swear to God you better not let that thing out in my apartment.” Mako clicks open the lock and the door to the crate swings open. Mako II darts behind Mako’s legs.

“Oops,” Mako offers, rising again to her feet. “She got loose.” Yancy lets out a sigh of frustration.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Yancy says. Raleigh shuffles on his feet.

“The other night,” Raleigh mumbles, “at 3.”

“In the morning,” Yancy says. “While I was asleep.”

“I didn’t know you were asleep,” Raleigh says, “Yaaancy,” and his voice is getting that tone to it again, “you can’t take her back! There are no refunds on cats!”

“You spent money on it?” Yancy exclaims.

“No,” Mako replies, crossing her arms, “I did. And it’s not an it, it’s a she.” Mako II has decided now would be a good time to rub up against Yancy’s leg, and he moves a step back, sneering at it. The cat glares in return.

“Well what’s her name?” Yancy says, now locked in a staring contest with one very bitter cat.

“Mako II!” Raleigh says, with the same flourish. Yancy shoots a pitying glance over to Mako. She shrugs in response.

“It’s grown on me,” Mako says.

“We don’t even have catfood,” Yancy points out, as Raleigh leans down to pick up the cat.

“Mako and I are gonna go get some!” Raleigh says, “we just needed to drop Mako II off at home.”

“This is not home!” Yancy insists, “That cat does not live here!” Raleigh juts out his lower lip and Yancy can see Mako giving him a wide, sad glance from the corner of his eye. “I hate you,” Yancy sighs, “I hate you and I hate your stupid cat.”

“Our stupid cat!” Raleigh says, “since she’s, you know, family now.” And that’s when Raleigh decides now would be a good time to hand the cat to Yancy, except that Mako II resists, trying her hardest to stay put with Raleigh.

“See, you’ve upset her,” Raleigh says. “Try to be nicer while we go out for cat food?” He puts Mako II back on the ground, and she makes a run for the couch.

“No!” Yancy yells, “No, Mako II! That couch is for people!” As if to taunt him, Mako II stretches out on the couch.

“We should buy a scratching post as well,” Mako notes. “Yancy, don’t hurt my cat-baby. We’ll be gone for 30 minutes, tops.”

“I make no promises,” Yancy seethes. Mako and Raleigh have already made a run for the elevator.

 

 

“Do you think he hates us?” Raleigh asks, staring up at the numbers over the elevator doors as they go down.

“He’ll recover,” Mako says. She nudges Raleigh with her elbow, drawing his attention to her.

“You think we’ll be good parents?” Mako says, wrapping her arms around Raleigh’s neck.

“Well,” Raleigh replies, hands finding Mako’s hips, “we’re awesome at everything, so...”

“I’m awesome at everything,” Mako notes, “things tend to catch fire in your presence.”

“And it’s awesome!” Raleigh protests. “But I promise Mako II will not catch fire.” Mako grins up at him, before standing on her tip-toes to catch his lips in a kiss.


End file.
